Une Fourmi
by Drimali
Summary: "Puis la porte s'était refermée, et Drago avait attendu. Combien de temps, il ne saurait le dire, mais il est bien connu que le temps passe plus lentement pour les enfants. Et, malgré qu'il soit de nature plus patiente que le plupart des autres petits sorciers de sept ans, Drago commençait à ressentir la douce torture qu'est l'ennui." One-shot.


_Voici ma première fiction sur ce Fandom immense qu'est Harry Potter. J'ai essayé de me démarquer des grandes généralités de ce pairing, alors j'espère réussir à vous surprendre. Bonne lecture !_

_1 031 Mots _**  
**

**Une Fourmi**

* * *

« Reste ici », avait dit Père, en rentrant dans le bureau à la suite de l'étrange monsieur en noir. « Et surtout, sois sage. Je compte sur toi. »

Puis la porte s'était refermée, et Drago avait attendu. Combien de temps, il ne saurait le dire, mais il est bien connu que le temps passe plus lentement pour les enfants. Et, malgré qu'il soit de nature plus patiente que le plupart des autres petits sorciers de sept ans, Drago commençait à ressentir la douce torture qu'est l'ennui. Il lui semblait qu'il s'était passé une éternité depuis que Père avait disparu.

Il soupira, et la condensation de son souffle l'aveugla un instant. Le sol sous ses fesses était poussiéreux et glacé, et à chaque mouvement qu'il esquissait, les fines particules lui remontaient au nez et le faisaient éternuer. Pis que tout, le vacarme que provoquaient les petits Moldus, qui jouaient dans la neige, à l'extérieur, l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il supportait difficilement une telle profusions de cris et de rire, lui qui était habitué à apprécier la quiétude du silence. Dehors, un hurlement de pure joie résonna, se glissant un chemin jusqu'à ses tympans, et il grimaça.

_Ah, les Moldus. _Certes, il n'était jamais rentré en contact avec aucun d'entre eux, ses parents ne l'auraient jamais accepté, mais ces derniers lui en avaient beaucoup parlé, l'avaient mis en garde. Les Moldus sont insignifiants, inutiles, mais dangereux. Leurs vies sont d'une banalité affligeante, ils se laissent vivre, paresseux, mais malgré tout, ils utilisent sans cesse des forces de la nature dont ils ne comprennent pas la provenance. Ainsi, ils abîment le monde censé appartenir aux sorciers, les vrais, les _Purs, _pas leurs pâles imitations, ces voleurs de savoir sans scrupules. Ils sont étroits d'esprits, comme à jamais incapable d'évolution. Ce sont des nuisibles, des insectes qu'il faut écraser sans attendre.

Tout ceci, Drago le savait par cœur. Pas qu'il n'ait qu'une connaissance théorique des Moldus, non non, loin de là. Des Moldus, il en avait déjà vu, plein. Ils étaient tout noir, tout gris, tous pareil, et ils grouillaient sans cesse, s'affairant par-ci par-là, telles des fourmis regagnant la fourmilière.

Drago se releva brusquement, et fit quelques pas, pour dégourdir ses jambes trop longtemps restées pliées. Il en avait assez d'attendre, mais il ne le dirait jamais, cela ne se faisait pas.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il marcha en direction de la fenêtre, en face de lui, et se hissa sur le large rebord. Dehors, juste derrière la vitre glacée, les petits Moldus courraient dans tous les sens, occupés qu'ils étaient à se jeter de la neige, s'amusant des cris de surprise des uns et des autres. Oui, ils étaient exactement tels que Père les avait décrits. Insouciants. Insignifiants. Ils ne savaient même pas ce que signifiait exactement le mot « Magie », ils étaient condamnés à vivre sans jamais connaître la douce ivresse qu'elle procurait. Les lèvres de Drago esquissèrent un étrange sourire, mi-condescendant, mi-dégoûté. Son ventre le tortillait étrangement, sans qu'il ne connaisse la raison de ce mal.

Soudain, un petit Moldu se retourna et le vit, lui, caché derrière sa fenêtre transparente, le nez collé contre la vitre. Drago eut un mouvement de recul, mais il cru voir un sourire sur le visage du garçon, bien qu'un peu dissimulé sous son épaisse écharpe de laine. Plus étrange encore, il lui fit un signe, et Drago interpréta difficilement comme une invitation à les rejoindre.

Le jeune sorcier se laissa glisser sur le sol, secouant la tête, plus bouleversé qu'il ne voudrait se l'avouer par ce presque contact. Alors qu'il allait pour se rasseoir à son poste glacé, la porte du bâtiment claqua une fois, deux fois. Il la fixa quelque instant, et, avant même de s'en rendre compte, il fut sur le seuil.

Il ne put esquisser un pas de plus, ébloui par la blancheur de la neige , ce qui expliqua sûrement qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite la petite Moldue plantée juste devant lui. Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à la soudaine clarté du dehors, il ne distingua d'elle que de petits yeux chocolat et un nez rougi par le froid, tout le reste étant dissimulé à sa vue par une épaisse couche de laine. Il remarqua tout particulièrement la forme insolite de son bonnet, qui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait une tête toute gonflée, mais il vit bientôt la masse de cheveux épais dépassant du couvre chef. Ceci explique cela.

« - Tu es venu jouer, finalement ? »

Drago cligna des yeux. Elle lui avait parlé, elle, la Moldue. Elle l'avait même touché, comme il s'en rendit compte après être sorti de ses pensées, puisqu'elle l'avait entraîné au milieu de autres. Il se dégagea un peu brusquement et soupira de soulagement à la vue de son gant protecteur. Ouf. Elle ne l'avait pas touché _pour de vrai._

« - Tu sais comment on joue ? Si le Yéti te lance de la neige et que tu es touché, c'est toi le Yéti ! »

Il la fixa quelques secondes, avant de comprendre qu'elle attendait une réponse. Il hésita, trouvant bizarre d'adresser la parole à une Moldue, mais finalement grommela un « oui » presque inaudible. Après tout, si elle parlait comme lui, peut-être qu'il se ressemblaient quand même un tout petit peu ?

Aussitôt, un autre enfant Moldu lui jeta un paquet de neige à la figure en criant « Yéti ! ». Ses lèvres et son nez lui semblèrent avoir gelé sur le coup, mais ce ne fut rien comparé au blizzard qu'il ressentit dans tout le reste de son corps, rien à côté du resserrement soudain de ses entrailles quand il entendit Père l'appeler. Il se retourna lentement, rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules, et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment lugubre, où Père l'attendait, impassible, comme toujours. Il se sentit rougir de honte, d'avoir été surpris dans une situation si compromettante par quelqu'un qu'il respectait et estimait plus que tout, son Père.

Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois, pour voir la première fourmi à lui avoir adressé la parole lui faire un grand signe de la main.


End file.
